1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging and displaying device for a spanner which allows potential customers to try the spanner while the latter remains firmly attached to the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is available in the market a type of portable tool box kit that can display tools, such as spanners, sold therewith. However, such a tool box kit does not allow potential customers to try the spanner while the spanner remains attached to the tool box kit.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a packaging and displaying device for a spanner which allows the spanner to be tried while being held firmly thereon.
Accordingly, a packaging and displaying device of this invention is adapted for use with a spanner having a handle with first and second ends opposite to each other, and a clamping head disposed on the first end to apply torque in one direction only. The device includes a backing mount member, an annular wheel member, a ratchet mechanism, an anchoring member, a clamped member, a handle holding member, and a retaining member. The backing mount member has front and rear walls opposite to each other in a transverse direction. The front wall includes a mounting portion with an annular bearing wall to define a through hole having a rotating axis and communicating the front wall with the rear wall, and a guiding portion opposite to the mounting portion in a longitudinal direction. The front wall of the guiding portion defines an arc-shaped slot which extends to communicate the front wall with the rear wall and which is spaced apart from the rotating axis in radial directions. The annular wheel member has a rim portion disposed to be rotatable relative to the annular bearing wall, and a hub portion disposed to surround the rotating axis. The ratchet mechanism is disposed between the rim portion and the annular bearing wall to permit unidirectional rotation of the annular wheel member relative to the annular bearing wall. The anchoring member has an enlarged head portion disposed rearwardly of the rear wall, and a spindle portion with a proximate end disposed normal to the enlarged head portion and insertable into the hub portion to be rotated therewith, and a distal end extending from the proximate end in the transverse direction to extend forwardly of the front wall. The clamped member includes a socket end disposed to engage the distal end by press fitting in the transverse direction, an annular spacer portion disposed outwardly of the socket end and to surround the rotating axis so as to face the front wall when the socket end engages the distal end, and a clamped portion opposite to the annular spacer portion in the transverse direction and adapted to be clamped by the clamping head. The handle holding member includes a grip portion, a guided key portion, and a first coupling end. The grip portion is adapted to grip the second end of the handle so as to bring the clamping head to clamp the clamped portion. The guided key portion extends from the grip portion in the transverse direction and rearward so as to be inserted through and guided by the arc-shaped slot when the clamped portion is rotated with the annular wheel member. The first coupling end extends from the guided key portion in the first direction and rearward so as to extend rearwardly of the rear wall. The retaining member is disposed rearwardly of the rear wall, and includes a second coupling end to engage the first coupling end so as to cooperate with the grip portion, to stabilize movement of the guided key portion in the arc-shaped slot.